


Betting Man

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bite marks, Biting, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dominance, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Underwater Blow Jobs, Use of the word whore, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Arden finally makes her way to Hammerlocke to collect her reward. In the process, she makes a new bet and battles the Dragon Gym Leader.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

When she woke up the next morning, she was heading out of Spikemuth when some random guy came up in a frenzy. Something was happening in the tunnel and she had to hold back a tired sigh. She just couldn’t make it to Hammerlocke without a billion interruptions, could she? 

She left, assuming it was just a snorlax blocking the tunnel, she went that way. Standing there just outside the tunnel, just like that guy had said, was the man she had grown up with alongside Hop. He was wearing his maroon sponsorship cape with its fur trim, which waved laily in the wind. His shaggy, violet hair trailed down his back in thick waves. He was familiar and Arden couldn’t help but smile. 

As soon as she came close enough, he turned to look at her. That face with that silly beard style that she had grown to love on him and the dark, defined eyebrows above two golden eyes made her feel so safe. She could remember a time when he had been just a little bigger than her and then shot up to such an impressive height. His powerful chest was wide and his legs, donning those white athletic pants, went on for days with strong muscles that he worked very hard on. 

However, something was wrong. His usual goofy smile was replaced with one of an almost scowl. His bright golden eyes were full of worry and stress, not something she was used to seeing in the man. His brow was creased with anxiety. 

“Arden, thanks for coming but I’ve got a handle on this,” he said, trying to look like his usual carefree self. Arden gave him an unconvinced look, placing a hand on her hip. It was just at that moment there was a loud sound that shook the ground under them. She looked at him in shock, noticing the way his eyes flashed with a little bit of uncertainty. “Whatever’s making that noise, I’ll see to it!” 

“Leon,” she started but he cut her off. 

“I already told you, didn’t I? Keep your eye on your goal!” he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. It probably would have worked on Hop but she knew better. He was one who wouldn’t bother others with problems. “And for you, that’s winning the Gym Challenge!” 

Sometimes, she could tell they were brothers by just how much he talked. He did it most when he was nervous or unsure about something. She reached out to grab his hand, pulling him into a tight hug. He didn’t fight back but wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip that felt like desperation. He smelt like home so suddenly, she felt a little homesick. 

“I know,” she said, pressing her cheek into his chest. He so warm and familiar. “If you need my help...just let me know.” 

They pulled away after a second and he looked like he felt a bit better. “The only Gym Badge left is the one you’ll get from the Dragon Gym’s, Raihan. Right? Raihan is the only Trainer out there I consider a real rival. He’s that good, you know!” he explained before another sound rumbled through the air. He looked in the direction of the tunnel but shook his head. “And there I go again! Sorry, but I suppose this is no time for me to stop and chat! There’s a bit of trouble here with my name on it. But don’t you worry about a thing!” He placed his fist over his heart and his eyes sparkled with that determination that she had always looked up to and admired. It made her feel safe. 

“The unbeatable Champion is here to look after things and keep you safe!” 

As if on cue, a louder boom echoed through the air and ground. She felt a little shaken but knew she didn’t have time to worry about something like this. It was the Champion’s job to handle things of this nature anyways. 

Arden reached out as he started to sprint away on his long legs but just let him go. He was yelling something about it being Champion time and she had to just huff out a sigh. He hadn’t changed a whole lot since they were kids. He was quite a bit older than Hop so he was nearly in middle school by the time they came around but still...he hadn’t changed much. 

Honestly, she hadn’t changed much either. It was still so hard to talk to him sometimes; he was such a big talker like Hop. Arden had admired him for so long. Her love of pokemon, competition, winning...they had all come from him. He didn’t know it but...he had influenced a new generation of pokemon trainers long before he became the ‘unbeatable Champion’. 

She followed after him even as the earth quaked under her. In her mind, she gave a silent thought to the universe to keep him safe. He was reckless and stubborn but he meant only the best. 

The tunnel was loud and crowded with people who were talking far too loudly for the echoing space. She rushed out of the tunnel only to find Hop standing there. He had the most unerring confidence in his brother so it was obvious that he wouldn’t worry but...she couldn’t shake the feeling that something really bad was happening. And...not just on Route 9 but...across the region. 

As she rode across the bridge toward Hammerlocke, she couldn’t help but wonder about the wild dynamaxing pokemon. It went against everything that she knew about pokemon. She had a bad feeling settling in her gut that she completely forgot about what she had been excited about until her phone buzzed. 

The phone popped out of her bag as she stopped her bike. It was a video call. She accepted it without looking at the name because she assumed it was Leon or her mom. Her mom had to have seen the news and was worried. 

Nope. 

The face on the other side was none other than the Dragon himself. She must have looked shocked because he chuckled, half-grin showing off his fangs. “Hey, Challenger, expecting someone else?” he asked, voice as clear as a cloudless night sky. He sounded amused over the phone and was obviously lounging around on some couch somewhere. 

“No, just...traveling,” she chuckled, starting to pedal again with the phone following along at the same pace. She didn’t look at it but assumed he would keep talking. “So, what’s up?” 

He chuckled, “Just wondering when you’re going to get here. You’ve got a prize to collect, ya know?” 

Oh she knew. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it since they had made the damn bet. “Sorry, some things came up in Spikemuth, running late. When’s your first battle?” she asked, dodging around some random person walking in the middle of the damn bridge. 

“Not until after lunch. So we’ve got plenty of time, Challenger,” he drawled, sounding far too smug to be on the losing end of a bet. “Meet me at The Vault.” 

She made her way back into town and stopped at the center to make sure her pokemon were healthy and to grab some stuff at the mart. She had taken a shower after coming back from Piers’ last night. There were still faded bruises on her shoulders but they were much lighter today. Not that that really mattered. If Raihan had a problem, oh well. 

Eventually, she ended up in front of The Vault. Her body was tingling with anticipation as she tried the door; it was locked. She pulled out her phone just as the door opened and a hand shot out to grab her. With a yelp, she was pulled into the dark lobby and flung against the wall next to the door. 

Her heart pounded as she looked up at the Dragon, his fangs bared and eyes nearly glowing with desire. He was wearing his signature dragon hoodie, headband and his gym uniform as usual but there was a predatory look in his eyes that made him seem...bigger. His hand was placed on the wall above her head, trapping her there with his tall, lean body. 

“R-Raihan,” she whispered, looking around a little to see that the place was dark and empty except for them. It sent a thrill of danger through her body. “You scared me.” 

He tilted his head a little, eyes dragging down her body. She was wearing a hoodie over the new uniform top she had just gotten from Piers’ gym. It was much like the water uniform but she liked the colors a little better. He slowly used one finger to push her zipper down the rest of the way until the hoodie fell open. She shivered as his finger tip brushed her stomach ever so lightly. 

“Did I now?” he finally spoke up, running his big, warm hands across her shoulders so that her hoodie would fall from her arms and pool at the ground. “My bad, you’re just so stoic. I wanted to see you a little...shaken up.” He leaned down drag his fang across her ear. “I think I like it.” 

She found herself in that moment and pushed at his shoulders firmly. He backed off as she coughed. “Keep it in your pants, Dragon-boy. I’m here to collect my prize and that’s it!” she said, firm and unmoving. “I still have to battle you.” 

He blinked a couple of times, pulling back with a slight purse to his lips before the smirk was back. “Of course, we’ll have plenty of time for me to fuck you senseless when I beat you,” he shrugged, giving her a challenging look that set her body on fire. 

Arden barked out a laugh that caught him by surprise. “Sure, Rai, whatever helps you sleep at night. I’m going to wipe the floor with you today!” she said, moving over to the counter of the desk. Actually, it was right where she had fucked that pretty little secretary. She easily unbuttoned the jeans she was wearing and slipped them down then off along with her underwear. 

Looking back at him over her shoulder, he was staring at her with a predator’s intensity. He licked his lips when he caught her looking. She hopped up onto the counter and leaned back on her elbows casually. Pulling her legs up, she set her feet on the edge of the counter and bared herself to him. She liked the way his pupils widened every so slightly. 

“You going to eat my pussy or what?” 

He stalked forward with that stupid smirk on his face and crouched down so that he could be eye level with her sex. She was already wet just thinking about this moment on the way here. Raihan took one of her legs and kissed a line from knee to thigh. Right at the thickest part of her thigh, he startled her with a bite. She jumped a little, feeling his sharp canines poke at her. 

“Ya good?” he smirks, licking at the mark soothingly. “I figured you knew...I like to bite.” He flashed his fangs at her from between her legs and she felt her face heat up in arousal. 

Arden swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t read up on your sexual exploits on social media like you do, Dragon-boy.” 

His eyes flashed in some primal emotion that she could read. “You should, it’d prepare you for the world of pleasure you’re about to step into,” he bragged, nipping at her thigh slightly. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m good with biting, you could bite me harder if you want. I’ve got a pretty high pain tolerance,” she said, skirting around his arrogance. If he had the goods to back it up then she’d mention something but she had yet to see any proof. 

Raihan looked positively excited by her words as he switched to the other leg. He kissed her from knee down to thigh again, this time more slowly, dragging it out and making her wonder just when he’d strike. It didn’t take long to figure out when his teeth bit into her viciously. She muffled her scream with a hand, fearful someone outside might hear her, and knew he had broken skin. 

He licked at the mark again, looking up at her. When he saw that she wasn’t in pain but actually just keeping herself quiet, he hooked his hands under her knees and lifted. She felt herself being spread obscenely, wondering how he could take this situation, in which she won a bet, and made her feel so exposed and vulnerable. 

His breath caressed her sex as he leaned close. She jumped a little when his tongue made a languid path across her folds. He flicked the tip across her clit firmly, making her back arch a little at the spark of pleasure that went through her body. Arden wasn’t sure what to expect but when he started to make smooth, firm circles around her clit, she melted into the counter. Her elbows gave out and she found herself staring at the ceiling. 

He continued focusing on her clit in an assault that had her body shuddering and shaking. His tongue would switch directions, change to a horizontal path then to vertical then he’d suck on it. His diversity in technique was...mind blowing. 

Honestly, she had assumed his head would be horrible. He was so arrogant and vain; everything about him said that he only cared about his own pleasure. Yet, here she was, at his mercy and he hadn’t even put a single damn finger inside of her yet. She felt the first orgasm wash over her like the tide and drowned in it. 

His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked heavily on it as a finger finally pressed into her entrance. She arched her back into the feel, trying to get more friction by fucking herself on the digit. He put her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his free hand under and over to press her down with an arm across her waist. 

Trapped, she slowly lost her mind as he fucked into her with one finger. With a slight curl, he was able to graze her g-spot. She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. He easily slipped another finger into her and proceeded to drive her mad with his deft tongue, which was still making patterns on her clit, and his dexterous fingers. 

She basked for a while, allowing three more orgasms before she finally grabbed his head and pushed a little. He looked up, obviously caught off guard, and backed away. She flopped against the table, taking a few deep breaths before slipping off of the counter. Her feet hit the ground and her jelly legs nearly gave out under her. 

Raihan was there in a second, arms catching and holding her up. He smelt like desert rose and sage in that moment. She looked up, expecting to see that insufferable smirk. Instead, he was staring down at her with an unreadable expression. 

It took only a few seconds before they closed the distance as if on cue and their lips collided. The kiss was fast, hot and sloppy as their tongues danced. The taste of her on his tongue was intoxicating as he used his sharp fangs to nip at her lower lip, then trailed down to her neck. His tongue lapped at one of the fading marks before his teeth came down with piercing force. She grabbed onto his hoodie, trembling in arousal as he gently licked the mark to soothe the pain. 

Then he was kissing her again, hands running up her sides slowly. His thumbs brushed across the front of the pink and black sports bra, catching her hard nipples through the fabric. She gasped, coming back to herself enough to push away from the man. “Stop that!” she laughed, leaning against the counter to stay up. It was not like her to hold back when she was horny but...he was still a gym leader she hadn’t yet beaten. “Your seducing won’t work on me!” 

His smirk was back as he ran a finger across the two puncture marks on her shoulder. “This mark says different,” he pointed out, earning a swat from the woman. “So feisty! I can’t wait to beat you!” 

She scoffed, grabbing her pants and underwear to pull them on. “Please, if you haven’t forgotten...I’m undefeated and I plan to stay that way,” she smirked, grabbing her hoodie. 

She was just to the door when she heard the words that were always her downfall. “Want to bet on that?” 

Arceus, damn him. 

Arden swore she tried to say no. Her mouth opened to say it and everything but...what came out was: “What did you have in mind?” 

Damn her weaknesses. 

He bared his fangs in a predatory grin. “If I win, you have to convince Nessa to have a threesome with us.” 

She felt her face flush a little at the mention of the water gym leader. Their rendezvous in the tent popped into her mind so suddenly she was wet all over again. Nessa with that strap-on protruding from her pelvis; the way she completely dominated Arden. Nessa was definitely someone that Arden was going to visit again after the challenge was over for round two. 

“Why? Will Nessa not agree to have sex with you?” Arden teased, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Raihan leaned forward, hunching a little so they could be on eye level. “She’s a lesbian. She’s not interested in my dick but she’d be interested in dicking you,” he explained, running a finger down her neck again. He was really interested in the mark he left on her; it must be his kink. She was totally down for more bite marks. 

That made sense, though, she could see how the two gym leaders would butt heads. They were very different people. Thinking, she tried to come up with an equally as challenging wager. After a moment, it popped into her head almost immediately. She let a smug grin cross her face, relishing in the way his eyes took on a wary glint. 

“And if I win, you convince Leon to have a threesome with us,” she finally declared, quite proud of herself. 

He leaned back, regarding her for a moment. “What makes you think I could convince Leon to do that?” 

She put her hands on her hips. “He regards you as his only true rival. The way you two are around each other...come on, admit it, you’ve fucked.” 

Raihan takes a moment to answer. “No, but...that doesn’t mean I haven’t wanted to fuck the Champion. He’s just…” 

“Always busy?” she offered. “Well, when he’s no longer Champion, he’ll have a lot more time, won’t he?” 

“You know,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re confidence in yourself is only rivaled by my arrogance. I’m impressed. You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

They shook hands on it before she slipped out of The Vault. 

What had she done? There was no way Leon would agree to a threesome with her involved. She had tried about a year ago to get into Leon’s pants but he was far too honorable to have sex with her when she was underage. Arden had been upset at the time, you know, teenage hormones, but now understood and respected that side of him. He was a good guy who didn’t want to take advantage of anyone or anything. 

But now, she was of consenting age and still had that ache to be with him. If anyone could convince him...it was the Dragon. They were rivals but Raihan was a loose cannon who seemed like he could sell sand to a nomad in the desert. The thrill of the bet and the prospect of winning had her all tingly. Nothing made winning a battle better than when there was more on the line. 

She should stay away from casinos. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick rendezvous with the dragon at his apartment after Arden wins their battle.

Arden had to give the Dragon credit, he was definitely tough to beat. His line up was pretty impressive and he was skilled at picking moves that really had her working fast to counter. She was quite tired by the time she finally defeated him. 

They shook hands at the end and she could see in his eyes that he was impressed. "I guess you win again," he smirked with a snarky tone. 

"I told you I would," she responded, feeling a little smug. 

They went their separate ways. She was changed and walking out of the gym area when she saw him. Raihan was leaning against the wall. "Come with me," he said, turning before she could respond. It was almost like he knew she would follow him no matter what he wanted, which...honestly, she could guess. 

They walked through the winding halls of the gym until they ended up walking out the backdoor. She looked around curiously, just seeing an alleyway. He was walking down the right side; she had to run to catch up with his long strides. The sun was starting to head for the horizon so the sky was bright pink and purple. 

They walked down another alley behind a line of buildings from the city to a door. He unlocked the door with a key and gestured for her to go first. She walked inside and found that they were in a backroom of a house; there was a washing machine and dryer in this room. Curiosity piqued, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. 

“Is this your house?” she asked, hearing him close and lock the door. 

“Sure is,” he responded, dropping his keys onto the counter. “You didn’t think I’d fuck you in the alleyway, did you?” She looked at him over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. He gave a small huff of indignation. “I’m classier than that!” 

She laughed at that, feeling very tired but interested nonetheless. The last few days had been quite full of drama and fun. “I’m flattered,” she said, turning to look at him fully. 

He was taking off his hoodie to show off the blue collared shirt he wore under it. She hadn’t really realized that he had been wearing such formal attire under the otherwise casual hoodie. He was wearing an orange tie, which she reached out to grab, pulling him forward. 

The man didn’t fight back and just followed the momentum to connect their lips in a slow, lazy kiss. They had nowhere to be anytime soon; he was done with the challengers for the day and she wasn’t heading for Wyndon until tomorrow morning. His hands placed themselves at her hips so he could jerk her forward. 

“Let’s go take a bath,” he offered, nipping playfully at her lower lip. “We’re both kind of sweaty.” 

She huffs a small chuckle. “And I have sand in my hair because someone likes to create sandstorms,” she pointed out as he took her by the hand to guide her towards the bathroom. 

“You’re fine!” he laughed, taking off his headband to let his twists free. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving only the top of his dark, coarse hair. She reached up to touch the sides of his head, playing with one of the twists, idly. He bends down a little so she can reach a little easier, catching her in a kiss. 

He pulled her into the bedroom, still trying to keep kissing her. The Dragon didn’t pull away until they were inside the master bathroom. He turned to start the faucet of the huge, and she meant _huge_ , bathtub. It could easily fit two people without them being crowded. There were mirrors on the two walls behind the tub and she was sure there were jets, because, of course there were. 

She dropped her hoodie and bag to the ground near the door. Arden felt the man’s eyes on her right before she felt a hand curl in her hair. It was a shock when he tugged, pulling her head back so that he could kiss her from behind. His other hand yanked the hem of her shirt up and over her breasts. 

Pinching her nipple, he swallowed the whine it caused. He was, surprisingly, quiet as he moved down to her shoulder. Arden anticipated the bite that came next but still jumped in the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. He tugged on her nipple roughly before pulling away. 

She groaned at the loss of his body heat. He chuckled, “So eager.” He went over to the tub to check the water and make an adjustment. When he turned around, his eyes were bright. “So...what’s your deal? You know my kink but...I don’t know much about yours.” 

His interest was flattering. Arden contemplated being honest with him; would he spread this kind of stuff on the internet after they were done? She didn’t want too many people to know how much she liked being dominated. It was only for a few select people to know. Some people in the world thought that if you wanted domination...that you didn’t need to consent. This was not a situation she wanted to find herself in. 

He narrowed his eyes a little at her hesitation. “You okay?” 

Arden snapped out of her thoughts. “I just...I don’t want to insult you by saying this but...it will make me feel better if I do.” 

Turning off the water, he gave her his full attention. “Be blunt. I’m a big boy.” 

If the bulge in his pants were anything to go by...yeah he was. She shook that thought out of her head. “I just don’t want too much on the internet about me. I know people talk but I like my privacy.” 

Raihan nodded. “I get it. You got some crazy kinks. Even though I’m an open person, I won’t spread anything about you. I don’t kiss and tell even if I enjoy hearing other people do it,” he took a step towards her. “Anything we do here...stays here.” 

She hesitated in believing him, only because of the reputation through rumors until she saw his eyes. They were completely dead serious. In that moment, she believed him. He was being completely genuine. 

“Fine, but if you go back on your promise...you’ll regret it,” she said, poking his chest playfully. He caught her hand and kissed her palm. It was such an intimate, unexpected gesture that it completely blindsided her. 

“I won’t,” he nodded, stepping back to gesture to her. “The water will get cold if we wait.” 

She nodded, pulling her shirt off the rest of the way. He hummed in appreciation as he pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. She had seen his body before through pictures but it didn’t even compare to the real thing. His body was incredibly strong and chiseled. His dark skin was smooth as it stretched tightly over his chest and ab muscles. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the V that his hips made. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, hooking his fingers in his shorts. He pushed them down so that they pooled on the floor around his feet. Arden had to admit that this man wore those black briefs like a damn model and she had to keep herself from staring as his defined thighs. 

She quickly discarded her own shoes, socks, jeans and underwear so that she stood there completely naked. When she looked up, he was naked too. Unabashed, she stared at the half hard member that hung at his pelvis. Perhaps it was the time it took for them to get here from when they first met but she felt impatient. 

He turned to step into the tub and her eyes were drawn to his tight, toned ass that looked far better out of his pants than in. It should be a crime to hide such a beautiful sight. She wondered what he would look like in tight jeans. 

“Coming?” he asked, giving her a cheeky smirk. He offered his hand and she took the bath’s step, grabbing the hand and stepping into the water. The warmth washed over her as she situated herself between his legs with her back pressed into his chest. He rested his arms on the rim of the tub and they lounged for a few minutes in a comfortable silence 

She probably could have fallen asleep had it not been for the erection pressing into her back. She contemplated the question she had yet to answer; he was waiting very patiently for her to give a response. “I like being submissive,” she finally admits, leaning her head back on his shoulder comfortably. 

His head tilted a look and she could see the look of shock on his face. “Really? Damn, I definitely assumed you’d be into holding me down and fucking me with your legendary strap-on!” he said dramatically, chest rumbling with the laugh he was holding back. 

Arden rolled her eyes but gave him a devious smirk. “I mean, if that’s what you’re into...I could do that too.” 

He stopped laughing and actually thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe later, first, I’d like to do what you want first,” he decided, dropping his hands into the water to wrap around her waist. It was nice to be hugged by the much taller man, his lips nuzzling her neck. “What kind of stuff do you like? What do you want me to do?” 

She felt her cheeks heat. “Being ordered around, rough treatment, dirty talk, humiliation, sadism...I’m into a lot,” she admitted openly. 

Raihan thought for a moment. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t like in the moment. You got a safeword, just in case?” he asked, hand grabbing a bottle from the edge of the bath. He used a cup to wet her hair with the bath water before lathering in some shampoo. 

Her breath came out in a huff of anticipation. “Garden.” 

“Good, use it if I do something you don’t like. What about if your mouth is occupied?” She snapped her fingers. “Sweet. Now, I have a strange question,” he said, rubbing his nails into her scalp. She hummed in pleasure as he rinsed her hair gently with the water. It felt nice to be pampered like that. “How long can you hold your breath?” 

Arden looked back at him, confused and interested all at the same time. “I’m not sure, why?” 

Somehow, she ended up on her knees with her face under the bathwater with his dick in her mouth. Arden wasn’t really sure why she had never thought about this but she enjoyed the strangeness of it. He had his hand in her hair; she could just barely hear the groans he was making through the water. 

She surfaced after what felt like too short to gasp for air. Her mouth was ravaged in an instant by the man, his tongue and teeth making her far too hot for words. His hand in her hair shoved her down again under the water with just enough time for her to prepare herself. 

She closed her eyes and allowed him to fuck up into her mouth with hard, quick thrusts of his hips. Her hands steadied herself on his thighs. She felt him tugging on her hair again so that she could surface. Her lungs burned a little as he tilted her head back by her hair to get at her neck. He bit down on her skin again before fucking her face under water. 

Her hair was all over the place, sticking to her face when he motioned for her to get out of the water. They stepped out of the bathtub and he tossed a towel at her. “Come here and dry me off,” he smirked, eyes glistening with mischief and too much power. 

Taking the towel, she ran it across his dark skin. She could feel the bumps of his abs and enjoyed his form. He waited for her to get down to his legs before grabbing a fistful of hair. She opened her mouth to accept his cock again, swirling her tongue around the tip before it was plunged down her throat. 

Arden gagged before she could prepare herself but quickly caught back up as he held her there by her hair. “They didn’t mention how good you are at deep throating,” he groaned, making small little thrusts into her mouth. She closed her throat around his cock, dragging out another moan. “Yeah, just like that. Your mouth was made to suck dick.” 

Her eyes started to water just as he pulled back. Her lips were slick with saliva, mouth slack as he looked down at her in appreciation. “Mm, look at you,” he said, running his thumb across her lower lip. “You like sucking my cock, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes,” she breathed, having a hard time speaking with her head pulled back at such an angle. She happily took his dick back into her mouth. 

After a few moments of him fucking her face, he jerked her up by her hair and led her to the bedroom. Raihan roughly pushed her onto the bed by her hair, bending her over the edge. “Give me your hands,” he commanded in a sharp tone. 

She wrapped her arms around her back where he grabbed onto both wrists with one big hand. He used the other hand to press two fingers into her roughly. Arden couldn’t help but scream out as she was viciously fingered by the man, the tips brushing across her g-spot. 

“R-Raihan, please!” she begged, trying to push back against his fingers. 

“Please what?” he asked, sounding amused by her desperation. 

Arceus, he was hitting that spot inside of her every chance he got and it was making her head fuzzy. “F-Fuck me!” she finally screamed, orgasm crashing over her violently. 

His fingers were instantly gone and his cock was soon slamming into her. “So good,” he pants, leaning down to bite her side. She jumped in shock, moaning. She was going to be bruised all to hell by the time she got to the last city. And here she thought Gordie was into bite-play; he was nothing compared to Raihan. 

He reached out to wrap his other hand around her neck, squeezing. She gasped, the sound strained and choked off as he fucked her violently. “I want to cum inside you,” he whispered into her ear. 

She hadn’t had someone do that in a long time. Thinking about it for a second, she said, “Yes, cum inside me.” 

Raihan’s pleased groan was all it took for her to tip into an orgasm as he adjusted and hit her g-spot head on. His pace was vicious and bruising as he assaulted that spot with startling accuracy. The hand on her throat and wrists moved to her hips. With the new leverage, he started to become desperate. 

“Gonna fill you with my cum, baby,” he moaned, thrusting into her a few more times before his hips pressed against her ass. She felt the warmth of him inside and moaned at the unfamiliar sensation. 

He pulled away after a second, smacking her ass lightly as he stared at her. The dragon hummed in appreciation as she felt some of his cum leak a little from her. She was going to need to clean up again. “So hot,” he complimented, admiring her from behind. 

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, tossing him the towel before closing the door. It was an odd sensation to feel cum running down her thighs as she quickly got into the bath water for a few minutes. The water was still comfortably warm as she cleaned up. 

“You good?” he asked through the door. 

“Yeah, just cleaning up,” she said, getting out of the bathtub to dry off. 

“Cool, I’m going to order in some food. You good with curry?” She groaned loudly and it caused him to laugh. “Kidding! Pizza?” 

Arden sighed in relief. “Sounds amazing.” 

She finished up and stepped into the room just as he was coming back. He was still very naked and flopped onto the bed. She joined him, enjoying their casual interactions just as much as the intimate ones. They laid on the bed, cuddled up against one another lazily. He flicked through social media and they watched videos among other nonsense. 

Her eyes were heavy and eventually closed as she drifted off. Even when Raihan got out of bed, she didn’t stir. It wasn’t until much later when the house was dark that she finally woke up. Raihan was next to her, sleeping soundly. The man’s face was soft and calm; he looked absolutely adorable in the gentle moonlight coming through the window. 

Smiling, she cuddled a little closer. He hummed in his sleep as her hand ran down the plane of his flat stomach. She explored the dips and bumps of his muscles, enjoying the way it made the man squirm. Dipping her hand under the blanket, she wraps her hand around his flaccid length. As she starts to tease, the organ starts to fill with blood at an alarming rate. He was so responsive. 

Raihan gasps a little as she squeezes the base, teasing the head as she ran her hand upwards. “Arceus,” he whispers, opening his eyes slightly to look down at her. “That feels good.” 

Arden smirked, sitting up so she could flip around. Raihan moaned as he caught what she was doing; he turned to his side so he could grab her leg to spread her wide. His tongue instantly found her folds and dipped inward to tease her clit. She gave a shuddering gasp before taking his head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the twitching erection. 

This position had always felt like a kind of competition for her. Who could distract the other person the most? Who would win in the end? It wasn’t one that she usually went for just because of her insanely competitive nature but he was just too good with his mouth to pass up this chance. 

She took as much of his dick as she could into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. He responded by sucking at her clit and lapping at her. They were both very distracted but eager to pleasure the other. He slipped a finger into her easily and she pulled back to moan. 

Wetting her own finger, she pressed it into him. His jolt was satisfying, having been caught by surprise. “You said you wanted me to fuck you, right?” she chuckled, crooking her finger until he gave a small yelp. He was an absolute mess once she finally pushed in another finger. “You okay? Do I need to get some lube?” 

He shook his head, “Nah, this is good.” 

She had to commend him for taking it dry. Though, she had to admit there were times when she didn’t want any foreplay. She made her own lube, so a little different but still she could understand the want for friction. 

After a few moments of fingering him, she got up to go over to her bag. She grabbed her lube and strap. When she came back, she had to admire the gentle flush of his face and how absolutely horny he looked while she pulled the strap-on over her legs. He watched her intensely as she situated herself. 

“Never been fucked by a woman before,” he chuckled, sprawled out on the bed languidly. “How do you want me?” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at his corniness, lubing the dildo up slowly. “I guess that depends on how you like to take it,” she said, wiping her hand off on the towel. 

He patted the bed beside him. Arden laid down on her back and felt her cheeks flush when he sat up the straddle her much smaller form. Sure, she had plenty of women ride her like this but...never a man...let alone the dragon gym leader. He always seemed so dominant and in control of every situation. He was so arrogant but… 

Arden watched in rapt interest as he started to impale himself on her strap-on. It was...definitely going to go down in her books as one of the most erotic sights she had ever been fortunate enough to witness. His body trembled as he lowered himself down until he was fully seated. He put his hands on the headboard above her head. 

Watching him as he started to fuck himself on her dildo was...well, frankly magical. His cheeks were flushed, his lips just slightly parted and his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. She reached out after breaking out of the haze of awe, to rub her thumbs across his dark nipples. He jerked a little in surprise, letting a moan escape his mouth. She twisted and pinched at the nubs before leaning forward to wrap her mouth around one of them. 

He panted at her attention, obviously very sensitive here. She bit down on one nipple, hard, watching his back arch in shock and pleasure. His body moved a little faster against the dildo as she wrapped one hand around his aching cock. She jerked him off while biting down on the other nipple, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Raihan’s noises were getting more desperate as he bounced up and down on the toy, thrust into her hand and clenched at the bedframe. Everything about him screamed some unknown form of eroticism that she was angry for missing out on all this time. He was so close that she could feel his dick getting harder in her hand. 

“Fuck, Arden,” he breathed, hardly having time to think before she clamped down with her teeth on his shoulder harshly. He practically roared as he came in thick spurts across her chest and stomach. She thrusts up into him a few more times to drag out his orgasm before he carefully got off of her. “Damn, that was good.” 

He touched his now bruised nipples before tossing her the towel so she could clean up. “You’re even hotter with a dick up your ass,” she couldn’t help but point out as she wiped the cum off her chest. “I can’t wait to watch Leon fuck you into oblivion.” 

Raihan’s body tensed at her words. “Oh yeah, I did make a bet with you didn’t I?” he sighed. “Listen, as much as I love to think I’m irresistible...I don’t know if I can convince him to have sex with me let alone have a threesome with the girl he grew up with. You know how he is about morals and convictions.” 

“Oh trust me, I know,” she rolled her eyes, stepping out of the strap-on to go clean it in the bathroom. She left the door open so they could talk. “But, I also know some things that you don’t. I know how his eyes look when he talks about you. I know how passionate he is about your rivalry. Trust me, it made me super jealous when I was a horny teen with a crush on him.” 

Raihan had paused what he was doing in the bedroom, shocked. He looked at her with a weird expression. “What kind of things did he say?” he asked, moving to sit on the bed. He looked so eager in that moment, sitting on the edge of his bed, with his elbows leaned against his knees. 

Arden knew she had him hooked. “Well, he used to talk about how strong you are, how dedicated to training and working out you were, and how much you took care of your pokemon,” she said, drying off the toy before putting it away with her bottle of lube. 

His eyes looked a little flat as he shook his head. “That’s all very mundane.” 

She laughed. “Mundane?! Those are probably the most erotic compliments that will ever come out of his mouth, Rai! You’re strong and work out a lot so he’s complimenting your body; being dedicated is something that he holds in high regard; and your love and care of your pokemon? No easier way to get him hot and bothered than that.” She walked over to sidle up onto his lap. “Listen, Rai, I’ve known Leon since the day I was born. I know the hidden details in his words and I also know that he’s not asexual, by any means. He won’t admit it...but he’d love to fuck you. And I’m familiar, having me there might make him feel more comfortable with admitting that he wants to stick his dick in your ass. Hop never had any problems admitting he was bisexual but Leon? He’s always been afraid it would tarnish his reputation.” 

He looked up at her as he placed his hands on her hips. “What if he can’t imagine having sex with you because he’s known you for so long?” he asked, and it was honestly a legitimate question. 

Arden shrugged. “Listen, I will not be upset if you end up getting laid with Leon and I’m not there. I just want Leon to get laid.” 

Raihan considered for a moment. “I will definitely owe you one if I can’t convince him to have a threesome.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled a little on his lap. He was already starting to react again. “Oh you definitely do but maybe I’ll think about convincing Piers to join us some time. That guy is damn fine at fucking women and men; you’d love him.” 

Raihan’s eyes lit up a little at the thought. “Deal! For now, though.” He lifted her by her thighs and deposited her onto her feet. He grabbed her by the hair so quickly, she gasped in shock. “I have other plans for you.” Dragging her by her hair, he shoved her onto the bed. She pressed her back to the headboard as he reached into one of the drawers of the bedside table to pull out a pair of leather handcuffs. “Hands up.” 

She watched him thread them through one of the designs in the headboard before wrapping them around her wrists. He buckled them closed, nice and tight; he pulled out what looked like a tie. He shoved it into her mouth while tying it around the back of her head. She felt a throb pass through her body as she felt completely vulnerable. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” he smirked, reaching down to flick her nipples lightly. “I’ve got some nipple clamps. Want to try?” Arden had never tried them so, of course, nodded her head enthusiastically. “So adventurous, I like it.” 

Reaching into the bedside table again, he pulled out a metal device that had two clamps and a chain connecting them. Her chest heaved in anticipation, his fingers pinching the clamp. It hovered over her nipple for a moment, which only caused her to tremble slightly. 

Once the clamp actually closed around her nipple, she yelped against the gag in her mouth as the pain lanced through her system. It was quickly drowned out by the man’s fingers brushing up across her clit. She spread her legs for him, keening as the fingers dipped down into her wet pussy then back up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Now that his fingers were nice and wet, he rubbed at her almost violently, sending ripples of pleasure through her. 

While she was distracted, he attached the other clamp. She screamed, the mixture of pleasure and pain causing her eyes to tear up a little. He fingered her roughly as she panted, knees squeezing closed as an orgasm ripped through her. Arden shuddered when he pulled on the chain connecting the clamps; he had an insufferable smirk on his face. 

He sat on his knees as he pulled his fingers away. His hands easily grabbed her up by the hips and lifted her off the bed completely. She grabbed at the chain connecting the cuffs together to give her some semblance of control. He easily tucked his arms under her knees; he slowly rubbed the head of his cock across her folds. He teased the entrance by pushing just a bit before slipping up to grind against her swollen clit. 

She made a muffled noise into her gag, trying desperately to get some sort of relief. He held her tightly, leaning down to catch the chain in his teeth. Raihan sat back a little, the chain tugging harshly at her nipples. She arched her back to relieve some of the pain but he only tugged harder. 

While distracted by the pain in her nipples, the discomfort in her arms and the awkward position, he thrust forward to fill her completely. She screamed, head swimming in the confusing sensations bombarding her body. He fucked into her with bruising force, skin slapping against skin. 

Arden was so overwhelmed in that moment. She felt helpless, aroused, in pain and completely at the mercy of the dragon; it was heaven. She wanted to egg him on but had no way of doing it other than clenching her inner walls around him. 

The growl that came out of his mouth was primal and vibrated through her body as he picked up the pace. His mouth released the chain, looming over her with his hands slamming against the headboard next to her head. “Stay still, whore,” he commands, folding her nearly in half as he pressed his hands next to her head. 

She whimpered, a tear slipping down her face at the brutal speed of his thrusts. He was pulling almost all the way out and slamming into her so hard it was making the bed creak. She tried to beg him for some kind of relief; she tried to squirm. His hand tangled in her hair to jerk her head back roughly. 

“I said stay still!” he snarled, tilting her head back a little further. With a cant of his head, he wraps his mouth around the front of her throat and bit down. She screamed, tears now flowing as her body twitched in orgasm. So many things happening at the same time; so many beautiful pleasures and pains to draw from. 

He pulled away to look down at her, eyes glowing and fangs bared. Raihan looked like he did when he was battling her; he was all savagery and primal instinct. She pleaded with him silently, not daring to move as he pulled back to flip her over. Her wrists were twisted over one another tightly as he quickly fucked back into her. 

“So fucking tight,” he rasped, voice wrecked with pleasure. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, whore. You like that don’t you? Being full of cum.” Arden whimpered as his teeth bit down into the back of her shoulder. She could feel his fingers digging into her ass; his hips hitting her violently. He reached down to pull on the chain again, growling into her ear. “I asked you a fucking question, whore.” 

He undid the gag in her mouth. She gasped, “Yes, please, Raihan! Fill me with your cum! Fuck, I need it!” 

“Such a filthy whore,” he smirked, biting her other shoulder. “You’re going to be covered with my marks. Everyone will know you’re mine. You like that? Dripping with my cum and covered in my bite marks.” 

She sobbed as another orgasm wracked through her body from his hard thrusts. “Arceus, yes! Mark me, Rai!” 

Both of them dissolved into rutting animals as he slapped his hips against her ass and came, releasing hot cum inside of her. His teeth clamped down where neck meets shoulder and she felt his fangs pierce her skin with a wonderful burning pain. 

She sobbed a little, sucking in air as he pulled away from her. He quickly undid her cuffs and gently laid her down on the pillow. “Hey, you good?” he whispered, cuddling up against her side with his arm wrapped around her waist. He carefully took the clamps off of her red and bruised nipples, tossing them to the side. “Come on, A, talk to me.” 

The nickname, which she was often called by Hop, brought her back down from her pleasure coma. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, wiping at her face. “Sorry, overwhelmed but not bad. No that was amazing.” 

He still looked a little unsure until she kissed the expression away. “You sure?” he checked again, having to pull away from her. 

She smiled, happy that he was worried about her. It meant a lot. If he didn’t care about the tears...she’d be worried. “Yes, Rai, I’m fine. Seriously, if I weren’t...I would have used my safeword.” 

That seemed to calm him down as he wrapped her up in his arms tightly. “Okay,” he whispered, lightly soothing the mark on the front of her neck. “I got carried away. I don’t think you’re a whore.” 

Arden couldn’t help but find him adorable in that moment. “I know, Rai. I enjoy the humiliation. I told you that.” 

He nodded, kissing the side of her head. “Cool, just wanted to make sure you knew.” 

She hummed, waiting until he had drifted off to slip off to the bathroom. She quickly checked her phone and noticed a message from Sonia. It was an emergency. Fuck. 

She quickly cleaned up and got dressed. Raihan blearily blinked at her as she was moving around the room. “What’s up?” he asked, not getting up. 

“I’m sorry to fuck and run,” she said, walking over to him once she was all dressed and ready. “It’s an emergency.” 

He returned the kiss she gave him. “Sure, take some of the pizza with you.” 

Rushing out the door, she paused to grab a piece and shove it in her mouth just as the sun was rising. She found Hop, Sonia and, of all people, Professor Willow. She was panting when she stopped to pull a scarf out of her bag so she could cover the half dozen bite marks on her neck and shoulders. Thank Arceus it was cold this morning. 

“Hey, what’s the problem?” she asked, trying to catch her breath as she leaned against her knees. She was sweaty still from the intense sex she had just had but also from the jog. The three of them, however, didn’t look too distraught. Sonia’s text message was far more urgent than they seemed. 

“Well, I just wanted you to be here so I could tell you the news!” Sonia said, nearly bouncing as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. 

Arden and Hop looked at each other for a second before both blurting out, “Well out with it!” It was obvious they had been around each other too much. 

“Sonia is going to be the new Professor of our little town,” Professor Willow said with a proud smile on her face. 

“What?!” both her and Hop shouted though probably for different reasons. 

She had left the bed of a fucking dragon for this? Not that she wasn’t happy but, still. She could be sleeping in a bed cuddled up to a stud of a man right now. Instead, she was here in the cold morning air. 

They started talking about the recent things happening with pokemon though and she tuned in. She had that nagging unsettled feeling again as they talked about them dyamaxing on their own. Something was happening in the region, she knew it. She just couldn’t get any information out of anyone because they didn’t want her to focus on that. 

She and Hop headed towards the station after they were done. “It’s cool that Sonia is a Professor now,” Hop smiled, looking excited from their recent wins against Raihan. 

“Yeah, that is cool,” she nodded, yawning loudly. 

“Didn’t sleep well last night?” he asked, reaching out to tug on the scarf around her neck. She thought about stopping him but just didn’t care enough. “Damn it, Arden. You scare me when you show up with marks like this!” 

She was going to cover them up again when an arm was thrown over her shoulder and Hop’s at the same time. “Don’t worry, Hop, she was totally into it,” Raihan smirked, leaning over to pull them into a weird sort of hug. 

“Rai,” she sighed, catching a glare from Hop. She knew exactly what he was thinking and begged him not to mention anything about the other gym leaders. “Come on, man, a little decency goes a long way.” 

“What? He’s your bestie! I’m sure he’d find out it was me just by looking at the punctures!” he whispered, covering the oddness of their situation by pulling out his phone. He let it float in front of them and gave a cheeky grin for the camera. Arden grabbed her scarf to cover up the bite marks and smiled. Hop looked a little sour but ended up smiling too. “Nice. Well, I wish you the best of luck at the Championships! Though, I have to be honest, you won’t win against me again. I’ll make it to the Champion and beat his ass.” 

Arden pushed him off of her with a chuckle. “In your dreams, Dragon-boy. I’ll kick your ass just like I did the first time!” 

He gave that insufferable smirk before turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder. “See ya!” 

They quickly boarded the train and chose a seat in the back corner. No one else was on this early in the morning, thankfully. Hop was a little short with her while he explained where they were going and what was going to happen when they got there. She wondered what was going through his head. 

“Here,” he finally sighed, reaching into his bag to pull out a small baggie of stuff. “Ointment to sooth the bruising, some green paste to fade the mark and foundation to cover them. You can’t wear a scarf through the Championship. It’s hot in Wyndon.” 

She took the little care package and smiled at him. “Thanks, Hop. You’re the best friend a girl could have.” 

He ran a hand through his thick hair with a huff. “Whatever, just be careful, okay?” 

Arden reached out to take his hand gently. “Hop, we’ve talked about this. I’m fine. I let him do this because I enjoy it; he didn’t pressure me into anything. Just because someone likes it rough or likes to give it rough...doesn’t make them a bad person” she explained, earning a wry smile from her friend. “Besides, you seemed to really enjoy the treatment Piers gave you. You should try it some time. Get out of your comfort zone.” 

He went red. She could tell he wasn’t completely against the idea. “Maybe if it were with Piers again,” he finally sighed. 

“But by yourself this time,” she soothed, squeezing his hand. “Not that I didn’t enjoy being there with you. You should be more confident in yourself. You know he’s not going to hurt you now...so you should be more comfortable.” 

He squirmed a little. “He...invited me to a concert after the Championships are over.” 

She blinked a few times before laughing. “That’s awesome, Hop! You should definitely take advantage of that! He’s a good guy. He’ll take care of you!” 

“You’re a bad influence, you know that right?” he huffed, looking out the window. 

“I like to think of myself as a good-bad influence. You need to get laid more!” she chuckled, leaning up to pat him on the shoulder playfully. “Besides, once this is all over, you’ll have plenty of time to do stuff for yourself.” 

He gave a confident smirk from across the table. “I won’t have much time when I become Champion!” 

“That’s the spirit!” she giggled, leaning back against the seat. “I think I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there.” 

“Sure,” he said as she closed her eyes and let the train’s gentle swaying rock her to sleep. 

Her dreams, though hazy, were of her surrounded by a sheet of purple hair and two golden eyes staring down at her. It was a pleasant dream, to be sure. 


End file.
